


How Hades Realized That He Himself Was Not Dead

by thevaticancameo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hades!Sherlock - Freeform, Persephone!Irene, Zeus!Mycroft, for tumblr user erenejaeger, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaticancameo/pseuds/thevaticancameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Secret Santa (not so secret anymore though!) gift for erenejaeger on tumblr, for The Mantelpiece exchange. </p>
<p>Hades meets Persephone, but she isn't what he expects. Sort of a mirror of A Scandal in Belgravia. A combination of both the episode and the meeting of Hades and Persephone. </p>
<p>This is my first time writing in this AU, so I hope it is enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hades Realized That He Himself Was Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Insp. by this image as well:http://ireneahhdler.tumblr.com/post/76657431859

Before her, he was bored. The minds surrounding him were limited at most, and inactive to say the least.  
It was his brother that introduced her to him. Well, not introduced. It was more or less a proposal. Zeus planted the idea of her into Hades’s mind, much like she went through and planted flower seeds in the ground. Persephone. Her name echoed through his mind, over and over until the prospect of her turned into a fully-developed plan. He wondered how, before now, he had never heard of her. Perhaps it was because he had found his way into the Underworld, his own mind, unaware of anything around him other than a semi-civil rivalry with his brother.  


But she was brightness, a blinding sight.  
And he was darkness, a force to be reckoned with.  


That’s why he planned-carefully. He began watching her, doing his meticulous research. Perfect, it needed to be perfect.  
He would meet her out in the open. He would take her by surprise.  


But he didn’t plan on her being equally clever.  
She had heard of Hades, before. Oh, what she had heard of him.  
Cruel, cruel Hades. Brutal Hades. Unwavering Hades.

When the day came for them to meet, Hades ascended from his throne and went to her. It was in her holdings they met. An empty field of golden grain suddenly erupted into fire and he was there. Persephone didn’t even look up, she only smiled and continued her work on the ground beneath her feet. He was somewhat upset that his grand entrance didn’t phase her, and the burning plants turned to ash; the fire, extinguished.  


“I am-” he began.  
“Hades.” She finished. “God of The Underworld. Don’t think that just because you stay cooped up all day, surrounded by death you yourself are not known. Give yourself some credit.”  


It was then when she looked up from her earth and into his eyes. Her light eyes shone in his dark, and she smiled. He stepped closer to her, and was intrigued at the fact that she didn’t back away. That was the usual reaction he was faced with. Usually, it brought him a sense of pride. Now, in the absence of the action, he felt more relieved than disappointed. There she stood before, a smile on her face. She could sense his apprehension and oh, how the tables and turned. It was his plan for her to be the frightened one, but now it was him that felt afraid. She took a step this time, bringing the face to face. He jumped at her warm hand attempting to hold his cold one.  


“Walk with me.”  


Hades began to comply, but it was the absence of her warmth-for now it was focused on drawing up blades of grass where he had burned them- that awakened his mind.  


“No.”  
“I beg your pardon?” She turned to him.  
“I will not walk with you.”  
She raised an eyebrow, but then continued walking.  
“I said I will not walk with you.”  
“And I didn’t dispute it. Just because you will not walk does not prevent me from doing so.”  


He was puzzled. She puzzled him. Independent and of her own free will, she did not allow others to dictate her. And it was a flaw in his character that he took this as a personal challenge.  


His hand on her shoulder turned into her lips on his wrist, his chest against her back, her teeth sinking into the flesh on his neck. Half-closed eyes and mouths met each other; from her nails came red lines that he would wear for days after. His rough and calloused touch on her soft skin turned tender at the sight of her thrown back head and heavy lidded eyes trying to maintain focus on him.  


When he told her that she was to leave with him she said yes.  
He half-smiled and replied “That wasn’t a question.”  
She recognized the control in his face, yet the uncertainty in his eyes, and smiled back and said, “I know.”  



End file.
